A special new year
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: The new year of reunion for Chihiro and Haku.... Oneshot!


A special new year

Hello, hello! Happy new years! I decided to make this one-shot for new years. I had been planning to write something for Christmas, but I didn't come up with any ideas. So, last night, I came to think that Christmas isn't the most seeing ceremony in Japan, but new year. So, I decided to make this. I'll explain things through the story. Now, enjoy and have a very, very happy new year!

I don't own Spirited Away and English is not my first language!

It had been five years since Chihiro came back from Spirit World. She had grown a lot and her hair was longer as well and she still kept it on pony tail with a ribbon that Zeniba, Kaonashi, Bou and Yu-bird had made for her. Chihiro had also changed from inside. She wasn't anymore lazy, spoiled brat, but hard-working teenager and she was now one of best students in her school. She also wasn't so clumsy anymore. Everyone would now think that her life was perfect for now, since she was beautiful and good at school, but that's not true.

Chihiro didn't have any friends at her school. In fact, she didn't think she needed them. Friendship meant trusting and confiding and she never could confide for someone about her deepest secret. Her secret friends. Her secret love. She once had made that mistake already.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, do you remember the Spirit World?" asked certain ten-year old girl_

"_Excuse me dear? What did you say?" her mother, Yuuko asked_

"_The Spirit World mom! Haku helped me to save you guys! You were turned into pigs!"_

"_Chihiro dear, you must have seen a dream in that Theme Park. It was only a dream, dear"_

_End flashback_

But Chihiro believed hardly that Spirit World hadn't been a dream. She new it hadn't. So, she kept telling about it to her parents and they soon though she was crazy and treated her like an alien. Luckily, Chihiro had realised the situation before she entered to her new school, so she didn't talk about the Spirit World at there.

So, at school she was treated like any other person, except that she was one of the best students and she was totally day-dreamer. And of course, people thought it was a bit weird that she didn't want to make any friends, but they just thought she liked her own company.

Chihiro wasn't happy with her life, but she still believed that someday Haku would come to get her. Then, he would take her to Sprit World and they would be happy together again. They would tell each other how much they had missed each other and how much they loved each other. Chihiro was waiting that day with patience. But years were hard to go through. She had many times tried to go to Spirit World by herself, but tunnel seemed to have disappeared.

It was new year's day. Chihiro was going to the Shinto Temple in her new kimono to pray.(A/N: In Japan, in new years, people go to Shinto Temples. Women wear kimonos. They pray that their wishes would come true in next year. They also have festivals, though they are not as big as in the summer.)

'I pray that this year Haku will finally come to me' She said inside her mind. This was her usually pray in new years. Suddenly she felt presence near her. She though that someone else just had come to pray and didn't open her eyes.

"Chihiro." Someone said. Chihiro noticed she recognised the tone of that voice, though it was lot deeper than last time she had heard it. she opened her eyes and looked where voice had come. She noticed she was staring in deep emerald orbs.

"H-Haku…? Is that you…?" She asked quietly

"Yes, Chihiro. It's me. I've finally come to you." He whispered back to her. Chihiro stared to him for moment, but then she put her arms around him and hugged him thigh. Haku hugged her back. Chihiro couldn't anymore hold her tears, so she cried on his shoulder, soaking his shirt all wet, but neither one didn't mind. Finally, they parted from hug

"Oh, Haku, I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you so much." Chihiro whispered to him

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner"

Haku had changed. He wasn't anymore that 12-year-old boy but 17-year-old teenager. He had grown a lot and his hair was a bit longer than last time. But his bright green eyes were just like before.

"It's alright. But what took you so long?" Chihiro asked

"Yubaba promised she would set me free if I worked five years for her from that day you left. But that time is now over. Yubaba left the bathhouse two years ago with her son. Zeniba is the boss there now. She would have set me free earlier, but she couldn't break Yubaba's spell on me"

"I see. But it's still so good that you're finally back. Haku, can I ask for something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you take me with you back to the Spirit World? I have nothing left in this world anymore. Please?"

"I will. I've been watching you for these years. I felt your pain and your tears. I knew you would ask that. Zeniba already promised that we're both welcome back and we can work in the bathhouse again."

Chihiro smiled. They walked off from other people's sight and then Haku transformed into his dragon from. They flew together back to the tunnel and to Spirit World. For the first time in five years, Chihiro felt truly happy. (A/N: This is not end!)

Right away, when they had reached the other side of the tunnel, Haku transformed back to his human from. They took each other's hands and ran through the field. Chihiro was amazed how different the fields looked now, since it was winter. They were filled with snow and everything was so bright and beautiful. Then she again looked the way they were running and she saw Rin standing on the steps other side of the river. She smiled and ran a bit faster.

"Rin!" she yelled to her and in a second the older girl was hugging her.

"It's so great you're back, Chihiro!" Rin said and let go of Chihiro

"It's great to be back." Chihiro answered. "Where's Zeniba?" she then asked

"She had to go to business trip, but don't worry, she'll be back in few days. You'll see her then" Rin answered

"Oh, alright"

"Sorry guys, I need to go now. I have some business to do for the festival in the evening" Rin said

"How is that possible? The festival doesn't start in hours!" Haku asked her

"I still have to do some stuff. See ya later!" then she ran away

Haku and Chihiro looked to each other.

"Chihiro, I need to tell you something" Haku said to her

"So do I" Chihiro answered

Haku took Chihiro's hands to his

"Chihiro, I love you. I always have. But if you don't love me, can we at least stay as friends? Without you, my life is completely empty." Haku said, looking straight to her eyes. Chihiro blushed and couldn't say anything in a moment

"H…Haku. I… I love you too!" She finally managed to say.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes! I've loved you always! With all of my heart!" Chihiro was now crying

"Me too" Haku said softly. They learned a little nearer to each other.

And then finally, they kissed. For both of them it was their first kiss. Kiss was so warm and full of emotions and passion. The kiss seemed to last forever, though it was only about a minute. In that time, everything seemed to disappear around them and all they could think was each other. Finally, they parted to get some air

"Oh, Haku, I love you so much"

"I love you too. But why are you crying?"

"Its just.. I'm so happy. This isn't like I imagined our reunion to be, this is a lot better."

"Chihiro, I want to ask something from you. This might come a bit quickly, but will you marry me, Chihiro?"

"Ha-Haku…?" Chihiro said and was quiet for a while

"Yes, of course I will marry you!" She said finally and hugged him thigh.

Haku took a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside of it were two silver rings. When you watch them more closely, you can see they were like dragons. Dragons that looked like Haku in his dragon from, except, that they both had a jewel on their back. Another one was blue, another red. They also looked quite old.

"Where are those rings from?" Chihiro asked, noticing how old looking they were

"They have been in my family for centuries. They are always given to oldest son of the family. I'm only child of my parents. They were also river spirits"

"What happened to them?" Chihiro asked

"They died. Humans dried their rivers year before mine. But before that, they left these engagement rings to me, so I guess they already knew humans were going to do it to their rivers soon. I was nine then. I haven't seen them ever since. One of the reasons I wanted to learn magic from Yubaba was that she had told me I would see my parents again if I learned enough magic" Haku said, with a bit sadness in his voice

"I'm so sorry, Haku, I didn't mean to…" Haku had put a finger on her lips

"It's alright. It's not your fault. Besides, I'm already over of it. They wouldn't have wanted me to be sad because of them for too long" Haku said kindly. Then he took the rings from the box. He put the red jewelled to Chihiro's finger and Chihiro put the blue jewelled to his finger. As they did this, it started snowing

"We should probably go to the bathhouse, before we caught a cold here" Haku said

"Yeah" Chihiro answered and smiled.

Then they took each other's hands and the new engaged couple ran together to the bathhouse. Meanwhile, Rin was hiding behind one of the restaurants.

"Finally, the things are like they should be" she said to herself. Then, she left to bathhouse as well.

THE END

Hello!

It took for some time from me to finish this, because I was insecure that this wasn't good enough. But mom put courage to me and I managed to make this till end(My shyness and that I'm so insecure sometimes give me trouble). Thank you mom!

I actually though at first that they would confess their love for each other in the evening at the festival, but I didn't make any ideas what they would do before that, so I made it to be like this.

Please review and HAPPY AND GLAD NEW YEAR FOR ALL MY READERS!

See you in my other fanfics!

KagomeGirl92


End file.
